


Hope

by Ty_pronounced_tie



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_pronounced_tie/pseuds/Ty_pronounced_tie





	Hope

No no no you don’t understand. It can tear you down from the inside and completely destroy you. You can’t escape it. It may seem good but it gives you this will, this reason to move on and go on in this hell. It gives you a reason to keep going. It gives you a reason to torture yourself over and over again. It gives you a reason to fall. That’s what is so dangerous about it. It makes you believe that’s impossible situations can be solved. It uses sweet words of encouragement, intoxicating and poisoning your mind with honeyed roses who’s constrict your heart and mind and manipulated you into doing what it pleases. You’ll never be free, the roses blooming in your chest and the scorpions seething in your mind will make sure of that. They will never wilt and they will never die. You can’t just leave. You cannot kill them in a way that matters. You will not know freedom for you have lost your way forever and always following a false hope. 


End file.
